


Focus

by shorttrackspeedskating



Category: N.flying（band）
Genre: M/M, 褶苗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorttrackspeedskating/pseuds/shorttrackspeedskating





	Focus

“会胜啊，帮哥拿一下蓝色彩笔。”“我忙着呢。”话一出口柳会胜就后悔了，尤其是察觉到身边人身体的瞬间一僵之后，自责感更是冲上头顶。倒是坐在前面的哥哥们率先问道：“你们吵架了吗？”——“没有”异口同声的回答后又是短暂的沉默。柳会胜，你到底是怎么了？他烦躁地捏紧了床单。

这次的LA之行，柳会胜心里一直憋着一股气。是在机场出发时，李承协转身去拉金宰铉的胳膊，金宰铉松开了自己的手。哥应该一直抓紧我的，他敛下眉眼这样想。是采访环节四个人胡闹金宰铉站到了李承协那边。哥应该一直跟我在一起的，他转过身命令自己不去看。是直播中李承协再次拉住金宰铉的胳膊让两个人不要太亲近，啊——真的快要疯了。

现在呢，身边的人不声不响低头写着bucket list，柳会胜心里的委屈一点点漫上来。集中集中，他在心里重复几遍，努力使自己看起来不那么失魂落魄。

“去游泳吗？”直播结束的李承协回头问道。车勋自动忽略这句本来也不会是问他的话，一旁的金宰铉则慢吞吞收拾床上散开的彩笔。“会胜？”得不到回应的队长这次直接点名。“...好。”柳会胜含糊吐出憋在嘴里的单字，眼睛却追着下床离开的人的背影。

明明忍住就好了的，像以往几次一样，忍住就好了的，宰铉哥已经跟自己在一起了啊。柳会胜憋在池里闷闷地想，只露出水面一个发顶。倒是漂在一旁的李承协兴致勃勃要柳会胜跟自己比赛憋气，弄出“噗通噗通”的水声。“哥，我想先回去了”，柳会胜从水里“哗”地仰起头，又重复一遍，“我要回去”。没理会李承协不解的表情，他率先上岸回房。

简单冲洗过后，柳会胜将自己狠狠摔向酒店大床。即将昏沉入睡时又感到颈边埋了一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，下意识去推。“嘘...嘘...”——是宰铉哥，柳会胜一下子卸了力。身上人的嘴唇已经从颈窝转移到了乳头，双手圈在脖子后，是禁锢的姿态。金宰铉作乱的嘴唇将乳头吮吸得啧啧有声，又用舌头一遍遍压着去舔，拉了窗帘的房间昏暗一片，只听得到两人交织的喘息。“会胜为什么生哥的气？”短暂抬头抛出这样一个问题之后，金宰铉继续埋头往身下人身上烙印痕迹。等半天也没有回应，他稍稍使了力捏在对方胸前已然挺立起来的红点上。“不说话啊...”将人背对自己侧过身，金宰铉伸手探向柳会胜臀间紧致的小口。对方还是双手抱在胸前闭紧双眼，金宰铉轻笑一声，抽出了自己扩张的手，从床头随便摸了一瓶润滑剂，草草涂抹在自己一进入房间，看到床上裹着浴袍睡着的人时就硬了的性器上。

“嗯...”瞬间顶入的粗大让柳会胜有一瞬间的不适，身后的人却不管不顾开始顶撞起来。金宰铉一边动作，一边去摸柳会胜腰侧的软肉。对方体内的紧致感更是让他闭眼舒服地喟叹：“会胜好棒。”柳会胜还是一言不发，臀部却像是有自己意识一般前后挺动去吞吃那根让他后穴舒服的东西。金宰铉双手后撑着身子，配合着柳会胜的动作不停耸动撞击，双手后撑时碰到一旁的润滑剂也拿来，尽数倾倒在柳会胜胸前，又用带了薄茧的手抹匀。黏腻顺滑的液体一直被金宰铉带到柳会胜不知何时挺立起来的阴茎上，连囊袋也被打着圈细心照顾到。柳会胜白嫩的双脚缩在一起，难耐地转身，又被金宰铉握住脚踝将左腿扛在了肩头。不是，他要的不是这个。柳会胜主动支起右腿挺腰套弄，双手也终于扶上了对方握在自己腰侧的手，金宰铉知道他要的是什么，却故意仰头加快了身下的动作。柳会胜快要急哭了，因为自己的意图迟迟得不到满足。他发狠一般绷直了腰，几乎是在撞向金宰铉的下身，这下就连自己的性器也一翘一翘地打在小腹。“阿西吧...”金宰铉嘴里吐出这样一句，又低头再次问向眼里包了泪的小男友，“会胜为什么生哥的气？”“...没有生哥的气。”柳会胜偏头躲避金宰铉直勾勾的视线。“那为什么生气？”身上的人非要一个答案，又哄骗般“说出来，说出来我就给你。”柳会胜正对上对方的视线，迟疑许久才含糊嗫嚅：“我该抓住哥的。”不应该是宰铉哥一直拉着自己的手，不应该自己只是一味等着就想永远跟宰铉哥站在一起。

“我是你的啊，你也是我的。”金宰铉的双手寻到柳会胜的，跟他十指相扣。又低下头额头贴着额头，“好可爱，会胜好可爱，只会看着我的会胜好可爱”，金宰铉一边亲他嘴唇一边去哄。柳会胜终于得到了自己想要的吻，迫不及待张开嘴迎接对方伸过来的舌头。喜欢跟宰铉哥接吻，他晕晕乎乎这样想道。

一直埋在身体里的性器此时又抽插起来，金宰铉腰部加速耸动，撞得身下的人将背弓起，柳会胜的手也不偷懒，撸动着自己的性器。动了一会儿之后，金宰铉将柳会胜掉了个个儿，将对方改成趴跪的姿势，双手也摸上对方手感极佳的臀肉，似是觉得这样揉捏不过瘾般，他又扬手“啪”地朝臀尖来了一下。柳会胜被激得一个哆嗦挺直了上身，反手去够金宰铉的手，“哥，宰铉哥...”他放软了声音求饶。金宰铉的胳膊环绕住他的，从小臂一直亲到肩头，然后故意停在对方耳后，去舔吻那小小肉肉的耳垂。柳会胜没一会儿就受不住了，主动去寻金宰铉的嘴。床上两具色差鲜明的美好肉体跪着叠在一起，柳会胜小腹紧绷着，无人抚慰的性器硬得流水，他夹紧了自己的双腿。股间的小口紧缩着，咬着身体里的粗大。受到刺激的金宰铉加速抽送几十下后，将柳会胜推倒在床射进了对方体内。柳会胜也射了，射在自己涂满了润滑液的小腹、胸前。金宰铉伸手摸了一把，看几种液体混杂在一起，又从自己指尖滴落，他坏心地抹了一把在柳会胜的脸侧，又低下头和对方交换亲密的吻。

这会儿两人倒真像是刚从泳池爬出来一样，金宰铉拨开自己额前汗湿的头发，看进柳会胜的眼睛：“会胜啊，以后跟我说好吗，我们是恋人啊。”柳会胜情事过后愈发湿漉漉的眼睛也回看对方，重重点头。“不要生气，不要对自己生气。”金宰铉又在对方耳边念念道。看吧，宰铉哥总是什么都知道。柳会胜伸长了胳膊主动绕上对方脖颈。

真该感谢这次卧室是分开的。金宰铉抱着陷入睡眠的柳会胜这么想。他想到五分钟前李承协来敲柳会胜的门，“会胜啊，我去超市给你带了面包你要吃吗？”金宰铉低头看向睡在他怀里无知无识的人。不吃。他在心底替自己的秘密男友作出了回答。“睡了吗？”得不到回应的李承协自言自语一句又啪嗒啪嗒走远了，是人字拖打在地上的声音。

好可爱，会胜好可爱，只会看着自己的会胜好可爱。他可没傻到觉得李承协看向自己警告味十足的视线里会是秋波，更不会认为每次酒店的住宿安排都是巧合。金宰铉笑笑，紧了紧怀里人，又忍不住去舔对方肉嘟嘟的下唇。


End file.
